Simply Us
by Dirty Secret
Summary: Twincest, HikaruxKaoru, Death-fic. In our world, there was only us. Not them or I, simply, us.


**Simply Us**

By Dirty Secret

**Author's Note: **I haven't been writing much lately, but after watching OHSHC and the many "brotherly love" acts performed by Hikaru and Kaoru, I just couldn't resist! This is my first fanfiction on this account so I hope you enjoy reading.

**Warnings: **Twincest and character-death. Some OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC and if I did, Haruhi would not exist and Hikaru and Kaoru would be making out in every episode. (:

-x-

It was strange. All of my friends told me how wrong it was. That it was disturbing how my boyfriend had the same hazel eyes as me. That it was alarming how identical our pale skin was and the amazing similarity between our spiky raven hair, mine only a bit longer in length. It was as if we were distorted mirror images. That by looking at one, it would produce the same effect as if looking into a rippled river. However, my friends didn't understand the situation at all. No one did.

When I was with you, it was as if the entire world has stopped and fallen into some deep slumber, leaving only the two of us. It was as if we were secretly connected by some invisible thread. You were the only one who truly understood me at all, as I to you. In our world, there was only "us". Not "them" or "I", simply, us. You were the other part of me, we were two perfect puzzle pieces that fit flawlessly together. Even with this inexplainable logic, everyone still didn't understand. They still wouldn't approve. They would attempt to halfheartedly convince us that it was impossible for two people to be so incredibly alike without it being indecent, sinful even. They tried to explain that dating a person who looks, acts and even breathes exactly like you was sick. It was just like having a romantic relationship with yourself, which expressed signs of psychotic problems; mental challenges.

I wasn't the dilemma though, everyone else was. They were blinded by their jealously, envying how we completed one another so beautifully. They looked down on us knowing that they could never be as fortunate as we were. They would never find their perfect match, and they did not want us to be happy as they were lost in misery.

I thought we would be together forever.

I thought we would have one of those impossible fairy tale endings. I was to be the princess and you were my beloved prince charming, rescuing me from the merciless dragon. We would stay in our latent castle, just the two of us, the rest of the world forgotten. Our happy ending never came apparently. It was as if someone took our storybook and violently ripped the last few pages out. The pages were then possibly even drowned in some heavy storm, making the ink illegible and the paper broken, the happy ending obliterated, never to be recalled.

I remember calling your name, looking for you. I remember blood, your blood. It was staining your flawless skin, contrasting deeply with your now glassy eyes. I could see your arms next to your lithe body. The many red lacerations criss-crossing over one another as life's liquid dripped down your body. The crimson fluid pooled around your skeletal body. The sight made bile rush up my throat, my head spinning. The light glinted on the dirty blade slowly sliding out palm, the red reflected on the mulitple marble tiles in the small room, a constant reminder of what was happening.

Without thinking, I captured your body in a tight embrace, your usual warmth was gone, leaving me with a cold feeling in my stomach. I gave a light kiss on your cheek, warm liquid was sliding down my face. Your empty gaze caught my eyes before I leaned to kiss you again. You couldn't leave me, we were supposed to have a happy ending, we were meant to be together, forever. I could feel your hand tug on mine, weakly clenching it, fitting perfectly into mine. I gave your hand a soft squeeze before gracing your cheek with yet another airy kiss. I saw how the liquid dripping down my face formed into small puddles on your face as the fluid rapidly escaping your arms smeared onto my body.

"I love you so much..." I delicately whispered it into the air, hoping you'd hear. I saw a tiny smile form on your face. I remember feeling your hand grip mine lightly. You closed your eyes in content before sharply intaking a bit of air.

"I love you too...Bro..." I remember my head spinning as you said those words, my mind started to blank out. I could fell your pulse against my chest start to slow. It seemed like hours had passed before I had realized you were no longer breathing, that you were gone, forever. I suddenly felt impossibly cold, like I was freezing from the inside-out. My breath hitched for a moment before I started shivering. It was like half of me was missing, I was all alone in our little non-existent world. There was no more "us". As the thought flashed in my mind, I felt myself become dizzy. My vision was rapidly filling with black dots.

Realization hit me, I had been dating my brother, my twin brother.

And before I knew it, I had passed out.

-x-


End file.
